Modern aircraft include complex fuel systems that route aviation fuel from fuel tanks to aircraft systems that use the fuel. These aircraft systems can include the primary engines, and/or auxiliary power units (APUs). In the case of an aerial refueling tanker, these systems can also include the fuel lines, manifolds, and associated valving necessary for delivering fuel to a receiver aircraft. In some cases, the fuel lines may pass through “ignition zones,” which are typically pressurized compartments in the aircraft (e.g., baggage compartments) that may also house electrical devices. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations require that fuel lines in such areas must be shrouded and capable of being drained. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for fuel lines that are both shrouded and convenient to access for draining.